Cuidando a Sasuke
by Portgas D. Riko
Summary: El difícil trabajo de Itachi, cuidando a su pequeño hermano menor Sasuke, de tan solo un año, cuando sus padres se van a vacaciones sin previo aviso.
1. Inicio inesperado

N/A: Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic, espero que dejen sus reviews y sus ideas, sería mucha la ayuda!

Etto... Este fic será basado en pequeños shots sobre el ingenioso cuidado de Itachi para su hermano xD espero que les agrade!

 **Naruto no me pertenece. Esta creación es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

El difícil trabajo del hermano mayor.

 **Inicio inesperado.**

Ese día soleado, con una brisa oh, tan cálida y pura, con los cerezos botando sus hermosas hojas rosadas, se veía llegar el otoño. La estación favorita del popular Itachi Uchiha.

Sí, ese chico de pelo azabache, con la mirada más amargada del mundo y porque no decirlo, a la vez tan sexy que hacía enloquecer a cualquier fémina, que por el lado pasará.

Él era tan indiferente a los chillidos de todas ellas, y también, algunos hombres... Solo pasaba con su mirada en alto y no decía nada. Para Itachi Uchiha, eso no era importante.

Su rutina era la de siempre...

Llegaba a su casa, saludaba a su madre y cuando estaba su padre también lo saludaba, subía las escaleras y se encerraba, esperando la hora de comida o... bueno, cuando quería ir al baño.

Solamente para eso salía de su pieza... ¿por qué? te preguntaras. Por el simple echo de que no quería escuchar ese molesto llanto, esa molesta carcajada, esos molestos gases de su tonto hermano menor.

Sentía que lo odiaba, que no se lo quería topar en ningún momento, hasta que fuera lo suficientemente maduro para entablar una conversación lógica.

Obviamente el pequeño bebé de un año con dos meses, no te iba a proponer una conversación entretenida, y bueno... Todo lo entretenido para Itachi, era aburrido para los demás.

Aquel día donde el esperaba la misma rutina, llegó a su humilde casa y no escucho ruido.

Lo encontró muy extraño puesto que su madre siempre tenía música puesta en la radio. Se quito sus zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina. No había rastro de nadie...

 _De nadie.._

Y eso quería decir que tal vez, Sasuke no estaba... y su cara por un mili segundo se iluminó con una sonrisa demasiado infantil para él. Si mal no recuerdo, no sonreía hace un año y dos meses, desde que nació Sasuke.

Troto como niño pequeño a sacar un dango que estaba en el microondas, pero se dio cuenta que arriba del mesón había un pequeño sobre blanco, que le dio mala espina.

''Qué es esto?'' Su sonrisa se desvaneció y volvió el Itachi amargado.

Tomó el sobre con indiferencia y al leer lo que estaba escrito, se quiso morir.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

 _''Hola querido hijo, estoy completamente segura que llegaste extrañado de porque nosotros, tus queridos padres no estaban en tu casa, que después llegaste y sonreíste y que fuiste a buscar el dango que estaba en el microondas, fue en ese mismo instante en que te diste cuenta que había un extraño sobre en la mesa y ahora lo estás leyendo...''_

Itachi bufó.

 _''Como la otra vez te pedimos amablemente que si podías cuidar a tu pequeño hermano menor mientras nosotros íbamos de vacaciones y te negaste, decidimos como pareja que íbamos a ir igual...''_

''Me lo esperaba'' murmuró el azabache.

 _''...pero sin Sasuke. Te encomendamos a nuestro bebé, que lo mudes y que le des de comer a las horas adecuadas, será un trabajo difícil pero te acostumbraras. Sasuke no es un bebé tan inquieto._

 _Te queremos._

 _Att: Papá y Mamá... Más mamá._

Literalmente la mandíbula de Itachi cayó al suelo sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo en ese momento. Rápidamente fue hacía el segundo piso a la pieza de su tonto hermano menor, y lo vio durmiendo, con su cara regordetamente grande y roja, y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todo quien lo mirará le hubiera parecido tierno, pero Itachi no... Itachi lo odiaba.

Dudó en asesinarlo pero se contuvo. No podía matar a alguien de su propia sangre, no, contrólate Itachi.

Bajó la escalera con un gran aura oscura al rededor de él. Se sentó en el living y cerró los ojos. Pocos minutos después se durmió

.

.

.

Despertó. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche e inmediatamente se extraño de que esa criatura del mal, como muchas veces lo llamó, no se haya levantado.

Se puso pie y de repente escuchó una risa, una risa de bebé.

Se dio media vuelta para mirar de donde provenía y para su gran sorpresa, atrás suyo estaba Sasuke, sentado y con una mamadera, de lo más feliz.

''Ahí estás, mi tonto hermano menor'' dijo Itachi, apunto de tomarlo en brazos, pero no pudo, porque de un momento a otro, el pequeño se empezó a convertir en una guagua gigante, destruyendo el techo de la casa y todos los muebles que estaba a su al rededor.

''Esa leche tenía asteroides?!'' exclamó el azabache cayendo hacía atrás.

Sasuke, la guagua gigante empezó a reír a carcajadas, y más bien su voz era muy monstruosa.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO''

.

.

.

Y para la gracia de Itachi, despertó, sudando frió, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan asustado, pensó que iba a morir.

Si ya lidiar con un Sasuke pequeño era difícil, no quería pensar cuan difícil sería con uno grande.

Itachi subió corriendo las escaleras, y mientras las subía, se escucho una pequeña música de niños infantiles, tragó saliva y sudo frío. Entró a la habitación de Sasuke y la pequeña guagua, estaba apoyándose en su cuna, mientras veía un programa de televisión para niños de su edad. En el programa se podía ver a Jiraiya, bailando, vestido de rana, acompañado por tres chicos, uno de pelo naranjo, otro de pelo rojo con ojos raros y otra chica de pelo azul.

Sasuke lo miró con sus grandes ojos, y por un segundo le sonrió, pero Itachi estaba con un aura oscura.

Desde ahí supo que ésto no sería fácil.

Bueno! ¿qué les pareció la primera parte? Sé que casi no tiene partes graciosas, pero es la introducción más o menos, así que desde el otro capítulo les aseguro que será mucho más interesante. Espero que dejen sus follows, sus favs y lo más importante... review.


	2. Queridos tíos

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los favs y los follows, estoy muy contenta :'D este capítulo, creo que promete mucho... Lo traté de hacer lo mayormente posible de gracioso, pero necesitaba también plantear muchas cosas sobre el futuro del fic... Etto... Los Akatsukis, tendrán una importante participación en el fic, especialmente Dei-chan3

¡No os jodo más y lean el conti!

¡Por cierto! Las letras en _cursiva_ serán los pensamientos de Sasuke, obviamente los demás no lo escuchan ni lo notan, así que eso :'D Sasuke también necesita aun que sea decir sus sentimientos.

* * *

El difícil trabajo de un hermano mayor.

 **Queridos tíos.**

A Itachi no le importo echar a Sasuke a su mochila y llevárselo al colegio, como si fuera un objeto más.

No.

Él tenía que seguir con sus estudios, encontraba completamente patético arruinar su futuro, por su hermano menor.

Llegó al colegio, mirando hacía todas partes, pensando que lo habían descubierto, porque todos, absolutamente todos, lo miraban.

Pero luego recordó que lo miraban porque era muy hermoso, y siguió su camino con total indiferencia.

Llegó a su sala, y a una esquina estaban todos -o casi todos- sus supuestos ''amigos''. Aun que, para decir verdad, ni si quiera se había asegurado de aprenderse sus nombres.

\- ¡Itachi! - gritó Kisame, quien siempre se fijaba en su mejor amigo. - ¿Qué tal? ¿Por qué hoy te ves más amargado de lo normal?

El azabache le miró como la muerte.

Se sentó en su asiento, el cuál estaba al lado de Deidara y Yahiko.

\- Déjalo. - espetó Yahiko, comiendo unas papas fritas. - Seguramente Sasuke no lo dejó dormir con sus llantos...

\- No digas ridiculeces. - dijo Itachi, recordando que en verdad fue así. La primera noche con su hermano, fue peor que el infierno.

De repente, la mochila de Itachi se empezó a mover, él tragó saliva temiendo lo peor. Se fue corriendo hacía el casillero, bajo la mirada de sus amigos.

\- Está más raro de lo normal, hum. - dijo Deidara.

Cuando Itachi llegó al casillero y se fijo que ninguna de sus patéticas fans estaban al rededor de él, abrió el loocker y dejo la mochila ahí. Paso seguido abrió la mochila y lo primero que se asomo fue la cabeza feliz de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, no seas patético. - murmuró Itachi. El pequeño lo miró fijamente y abruptamente le pescó el mechón de pelo del azabache y se lo tiró. - SASUKE.

En cambio el rió.

\- Necesito que hoy te portes bien, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate tranquilo hasta las 5 de la tarde, hora en la cuál salgo.

 _\- ¿Y como se supone que me quede hasta tan tarde...?_

\- Bien, si te portas bien, hoy... hoy... hoy te sacaré a pasear, ¿vale?

 _\- ¡Me portaré completamente bien!_

\- No es bueno malcriar a los niños pequeños, hum. - dijo alguien por detrás.

Itachi sintió que todo en su vida se había caído. De echo hasta paró de respirar.

\- Es re lindo, hum. - dijo Deidara, mientras acariciaba el cachete de Sasuke. El pequeño sonrió, mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

\- No lo toques, puedes infectarlo. - advirtió Itachi, tomando al niño fuertemente en sus brazos.

Deidara puso los ojos blancos.

\- ¿Así que por esto estabas tan-mas-amargado-que-antes, hum?

\- Deidara, te oyes ridículo, no digas tonterías.

\- Vamos a la sala, con un bebé así, nadie podrá decir que no, ¿a que sí, hum? - dijo el rubio, haciéndole muecas al bebé, mientras esté nuevamente sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Itachi le hizo caso a Deidara y se fueron a la sala, cuando llegarón el primero en saltar fue Hidan, que como siempre llevaba la camisa del colegio a medio abrochar.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. - aulló, en frente del niño. - ¡Jo-der! ¡Que guagua más linda! ¡Se mi novia cuando crezcas!

\- Es hombre, Hidan.

\- ¡SE PARECE A UNA PUTA MUJER!

Itachi se acercó al oído de Sasuke.

\- Procura alejarte de él, Sasuke.

\- ¿Es Sasuke? ¿Tu hermano? - preguntó Yahiko. Itachi asintió. - Vamos, que es igual a ti.

Kisame, Obito, Nagato, Sasori y Konan se acercaron al rededor de Sasuke, mientras casi toda la clase también lo hacía.

\- ¡Qué lindo! - exclamó Obito, poniéndose su mascara. - ¡Hola! ¡Soy Tobi! ¡Soy tu amigo y un buen chico!

Sasuke se le quedó mirando sin aparentes sentimientos. Pero de un momento a otro miro hacía su hermano mayor y se puso a llorar como si lo estuvieran matando, aferrándose fuertemente al pecho de Itachi.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No le ha gustado! - dijo Obito, sacándose su mascara y con una mueca.

\- Sasuke no es un bebé normal. - espetó Itachi, abrazándolo.

\- Sasuke es un Uchiha. - dijo Hidan, imitando la pose y la voz de Itachi.

Unos cuantos se rieron.

Hidan se dirigió a Sasuke, tratando de calmarlo.

\- Pequeño Sasuke, no seas tan narcisista como tu hermano... seguramente saldrás más guapo, tu hermano se cree el puto amo.

Por un momento el bebé se había calmado, pero nuevamente se puso a llorar más fuerte que antes.

\- ¿Como lo calló? - le preguntó Itachi a Deidara. - ¿Le tapo la boca con cinta adhesiva?

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Deidara, quitandole el niño de los brazos. - ¡¿Acasó nunca has cuidado a una guagua, hum?!

\- Parece que Deidara sabe bastante sobre el tema. - murmuró Konan.

\- Pues que puedes esperar, si es una rubia niñera. - dijo Hidan.

\- ¡No soy rubia, soy rubio, hum! ¡Y tenía que cuidar a mis primos pequeños!

De repente, todos se callaron, sintiendo un asqueroso olor a caca de guagua. Todos se pusieron a reír.

\- Oh, entonces eso era a lo que te referías, ¿hum? - preguntó Deidara, en un tono muy maternal a Sasuke.

 _\- Jiji... por fin alguien que me entiende..._

\- ¿A nadie le molesta si mudo a Sasuke acá, hum?

\- Nooo... - dijo toda la clase, al unísono.

\- ¡¿Vas a mudar a Sasuke acá?! - exclamó Itachi, mientras Deidara lo había puesto en una mesa, sacandole la ropita.

\- ¿Crees que un bebé puede esperar, hum?

Itachi se mordió sus labios y le paso la mochila llena de pañales, toallitas húmedas, talco y crema para el trasero del bebé.

\- Necesito que alguien vaya a buscar agua, hum.

\- Esto ya se parece a una operación... - murmuró Sasori, por primera vez.

\- ¡YO! - exclamaron Hidan y Obito al mismo tiempo, levantando la mano como si fueran niños pequeños al cual le preguntan si quieren más comida.

\- ¡Qué yo, imbécil de la puta mascara! - espetó Hidan, chocando frentes con Obito.

\- YO LE HICE LLORAR, ASÍ QUE YO IRÉ A BUSCAR AGUA. - contraataco el moreno.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra? - se preguntaron todos.

\- ¡Eso me importa una mierda! ¡Yo le iré a buscar la puta agua para que la rubia lo limpié!

Deidara enfureció ante ese comentario.

\- ¡NO IMPORTA QUIÉN VAYA A BUSCAR EL AGUA, SOLO TRAIGANLA! ¡HUUUUM!

Sasuke rió, encontraba muy cómico a todos estos amigitos.

\- Yo ya traje el agua. - dijo Nagato, apareciendo con un balde de agua. Se veía cansado, había corrido todo el colegio por buscarle agua al pequeño Sasuke.

\- ¡Na-ga-to! - exclamaron Hidan y Obito.

\- Gracias Nagato, hum. - el pelirojo dejo el balde en otra mesa cercana. Cuando Deidara retiró el pañal de Sasuke, todos se sorprendieron.

\- Wow. - dijo Konan.

\- Dios, que tremendo pedazo de carne lleva colgando. - comentó Hidan.

\- Deberías ser un actor porno. - aconsejó Yahiko.

\- La tiene más grande que Sasori. - dijo Obito.

\- ¡Oí! - espetó el pelirojo, avergonzado.

\- Debería ser mi novio cuando crezca. - comentó Konan.

\- ¡Konan! - gritó Yahiko, enfurecido de la rabia. - ¡Acuérdate de nuestra promesa! ¡Nos vamos a casar!

Sasuke nuevamente rió, a carcajadas, haciendo que todos literalmente, murieran de la ternura.

\- Rayos. - dijo Kisame, con los ojos hechos corazones. - De tanta dulzura, moriré de diabetes.

\- Kakuzu si estuviera acá, se hubiera muerto a que rato. - dijo Hidan, recordando que su amigo estaba seriamente enfermo.

Itachi bufeó, ¿qué era lo que le encontraban de dulce a esa cosa del diablo?

Cuando estaba apunto decirlo, entra Danzo a la sala, acompañado de Mei -la profesora jefe del curso- y Tsunade, la directora del colegio.

Automáticamente todos volvieron a sus lugares, menos Deidara, que ya había mudado al pequeño, Yahiko, Konan, Kisame, Hidan, Nagato, Sasori y Tobi.

\- ¿Ese era el pequeño que estaba haciendo tanto revuelo? - preguntó Mei.

\- ¡Ohhhhh! - gritó Tsunade, corriendo a quitarle el niño de los brazos de Deidara. - ¡Que bebé tan lindo, hermoso, precioso, un sol! ¡¿Quieres ser amigito de la tía Tsunade?!

\- De la abuela... - susurró Hidan, a Obito, haciendo que éste riera despacio.

Tsunade le cayó bien a Sasuke, y el pequeño, viendo los grandes atributos físicos de la mujer, se metió entre sus pechos, tocándoselos inocentemente.

Si... inocentemente.

Todos las chicas de la sala palidecieron y los hombres se sonrosaron.

\- ¡Jajajaja! - rió la rubia. - ¡Tienes agallas!

Danzo tosió, fuertemente. Entonces Tsunade, dándose cuenta que en ese mismo instante tenia que ponerse el papel de directora, le paso a Deidara la guagua.

\- Itachi, ven con nosotros. - dijo la rubia, lo más seria posible.

\- Oye tú, rubio de ojos azules. - dijo Itachi, refiriéndose a Deidara.

\- Me llamo Deidara, supuesta mente tu amigo de hace 3 años, hum. - dijo el rubio, ofendido.

\- Si tú... Te encargó a Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, Tsunade se sentó y Danzo con Mei se quedaron parados al lado de ella.

\- Ese bebé... ¿es tu hijo? - preguntó Mei, al minuto de silencio.

El Uchiha casi se quise morir por la ridícula pregunta.

\- Eso es ridículo. - espetó. - Es mi tonto hermano menor, Sasuke.

\- ¿Hermano? - preguntó Tsunade. - Estaba viendo las matriculas y en tu matricula no decía que tenías un hermano.

\- Es porque me daba vergüenza ponerlo.

Y era verdad. Itachi por todas las partes del mundo había negado a Sasuke, solamente algunos de sus amigos sabían quien era él.

\- ¿Enserio no será tu hijo? - preguntó Mei. - Soy tu profesora jefe, y hace tiempo te eh notado extraño... Hay varias niñas del colegio enamoradas de ti... si una de ellas es la madre del niño, me tienes que contar.

Él puso los ojos blancos, encontraba pa-te-ti-ca esta conversación.

\- Enserio no es mi hijo.

\- Tienen un parentesco gigante. - comentó por primera vez Danzo. - Lo siento Itachi, mientras tengas el cuidado de ese bebé, no podrás venir a la escuela. Has algo con eso.

\- ¡Danzo! - espetó Tsunade. - ¡Un bebé no es un impedimento para estudiar! ¡Al contrario, puede ser la motivación!

\- Tsunade. Tienes que ser realista, en ningún colegio te aceptaran con un bebé...

Itachi salió de la habitación, literalmente, echo mierda.

Camino por el pasillo, sintiendo que sus padres le hicieron el peor de los daños.

\- ¡Espera! - exclamó Tsunade, corriendo hacía Itachi. - ¡Itachi!

El azabache siguió caminando.

Tsunade lo alcanzó, y le tomó la mano.

\- Hey... Itachi, yo te puedo ayudar... puedo contactarme con tus padres y decirle por el problema que estas pasando... te creo que es tu hermano, pero todo esto es tan repentino... ¿tienes el número de tus padres?

\- No le van a contestar... Los eh llamado millones de veces...

\- Pero debe haber una forma en que todo esto mejore...

Itachi se soltó de la mano y siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la sala. Cuando llegó, la primera en preguntar si todo estaba bien, fue Konan.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Itachi?

Cuando el azabache les explicó con detalle, a cada uno de sus amigos, lo que había pasado, Yahiko se puso de pie echo una furia.

\- ¡Eso no puede estar pasando! - exclamó, con la voz de líder. - ¡Haré algo para que esa maldita pasa con patas se arrepienta! - gritó, refiriéndose a Danzo. - ¡Hidan, Obito, Deidara, Konan, Sasori, Kisame, Nagato, hoy en la noche nos juntaremos con la copia de las reglas del colegio! No puedo permitir que le hagan algo así a mi querido subordinado.

\- No soy subordinado de nadie. - espetó Itachi.

* * *

N/A: Chananan! Jajaja, ¿que pasará con Yahiko? Que movimiento harán? Bueno, bueno,bueno... déjenme sus follows favs y más reviews! Entre más reviews más me motivo:'D


	3. Tío Dei

N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Mil disculpas por la demora, jaja! xD Acá esta un pequeño conti, ¿qué pasará en la fiesta? Sasuke se emborrachara? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo!

 **Naruto no me pertenece. Itachi si :D.**

El tío Dei.

 **Cuidando a Sasuke.**

La idea de que sus compañeros de clases fueran a su casa, para Itachi no era nada agradable. Él siempre era alguien limpio, que empeñaba su 90% de energías para dedicar su tiempo en cosas como cocinar, lavar y hacer el aseo.

Pero desde que estaba cuidando de su tonto hermano menor, todo eso se había ido al diablo.

Cada vez que trataba de cocinar, por x razón, Sasuke se salía de la pequeña silla de bebé, tomaba la harina que estaba en el mueble y la rociaba por todo el piso.

En esos momentos era cuando Itachi quería tomar una cuchara y sacarle los ojos.

Pero no podía.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Estoy cocinando, no hagas ridiculeces como esas! ¡Para la próxima te mataré, quiero decir, te castigaré!

Y Sasuke lo miraba perplejo, sin decir palabras, momentos después se lanzaba a reír, como si lo que dijera Itachi fuera un verdadero chiste.

Aquel día entonces, el hermano mayor decidió que lo mejor para que él pudiera limpiar con tranquilidad, era encerrarlo en su pieza.

Lo dejo en la cuna y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Te quedarás acá viendo Chancha Pepa, no gritarás y no harás ninguna locura, ¿entendido? - Sasuke le tiró el pelo a Itachi. - ¡Sasuke, no te das cuenta que es un trabajo arduo el cuidar mi pelo! ¡Desde que te estoy contigo se me cae y todos los días me tengo que echar un huevo en la cabeza para recuperar mi docilidad!

Eso es algo que claramente Itachi no revelería a cualquiera.

Bajo las escaleras con la esperanza de que Sasuke no iba a ser algo malo. Por supuesto dejo las puertas con llaves por cualquier cosa.

Se quedo un momento en silencio, para escuchar alguna anormalidad, pero cuando oyó que todo estaba bien, tomo la pala y la escoba y se dispuso a barrer.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Itachi se había inspirado tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo, fue entonces que sintió unos ruidos del segundo piso, la ventana del balcón abriéndose y muchas risas de Sasuke.

Itachi sudó helado; sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y salió hacía la calle para verificar su hipótesis. Sasuke colgaba del balcón de una manera descomunal, se columpiaba con sus pies, como si fuera un juego, como si estuviera acostumbrado a la adrenalina.

Desde el estomago, viajando hacía la laringe y saliendo por la boca, un grito salio desde lo más profundo de Itachi, y no un grito necesariamente masculino.

Sasuke lo miró y se puso serio por unos instantes.

 _\- Tal vez quiere que juguemos, por eso grito_. - pensó el bebé.

Y se lanzó sin miedo.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron descomunalmente, solo por instinto, extendió los brazos y agarro a Sasuke en el aire. En cámara lenta, cayó al piso.

En ese momento pasa Deidara con el ceño fruncido.

\- Itachi, hum ¿qué estás haciendo, hum? - preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke reía a carcajadas.

Itachi se levantó con el mayor trauma de su vida.

Se acerca a Deidara, le extiende a Sasuke y le dice seriamente:

\- Ayúdame a cuidar a mi tonto hermano menor.

\- ¿Qué, hum?

Deidara no se pudo negar tampoco. Tomo a Sasuke y este pareció estar más tranquilo.

 _\- Que linda mujer es esta..._ \- pensó Sasuke.

\- Tengo que hacer el aseo, ya sabes, van a llegar ya Yahiko y los demás y no quiero que mi hogar este desordenado. - explicó Itachi.

\- Si, no hay problema, hum. Mientras Sasuke se porte bien lo cuidaré, hum. - dijo Deidara.

El rubio se sentó en el sillón, mientras Itachi con un plumero quitaba todo el polvo de los muebles. Deidara dejó que Sasuke caminará un poco.

Sasuke estaba enamorado de Deidara y para demostrar su amor, fue, le arranco una flor a la planta favorita de Itachi y se la entrego al rubio.

\- Oooh, que lindo Sasuke, hum, gracias. - dijo Deidara, cogiéndola. - ¡Mira, Itachi, hum! ¡Sasuke me regalo una hermosa flor, hum!

Itachi miró la flor, miro su plata y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, su hermano la había roto.

\- ¡ESA ES MI PLANTA FAVORITA, SASUKE QUE HAS HECHO!

Sasuke empezó a llorar fuertemente, Deidara lo toma en brazo y lo empieza a consolar.

\- ¡Oye, hum! ¡No trates así al bebé, hum!

\- ¡Rompió mi planta!

\- ¡Lo has hecho llorar, hum! ¡Puedes causarle un trauma, hum!

\- ¡A mi me ha causado traumas, yo soy el traumatizado!

Dejaron de discutir, Sasuke se quedó dormido en los brazos de Deidara, lo fue a dejar a la cuna. Cuando bajo, Itachi estaba viendo unas teleseries.

\- ¡Oh, tu también ves lo que callan las mujeres, hum! - exclamó Deidara, tomando asiento al lado de él.

\- Si, es un buen programa. Revela los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas. - contestó Itachi.

\- Es verdad, hum.

\- Ese ridículo de Yahiko se está demorando mucho, ¿no crees? - comentó el hermano mayor.

\- Debe ser porque está de compras, hum. - respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Qué esta comprando?

\- Cosas para comer, para picar, eso, hum.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- Porque estaremos acá, hum... ah si, no te lo habíamos dicho pero tendremos una fiesta, hum.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y favs! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Pool Party

N/A: ¡Hola, tanto tiempo! De verdad ha sido mucho tiempo joder. He extrañado tanto este sitio, por lo menos yo sentía que no era yo 100% sin Fanfiction . Espero que hayan estado muy bien en este largo tiempo que no nos hemos leído y también espero que disfruten este nuevo conti que les traje de 'Cuidando a Sasuke'

 **Naruto no me pertenece. Itachi si.**

La pool party.

 **Cuidando a Sasuke.**

Itachi estaba entrando en un estado de pánico. ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué jodida fiesta estaban planeando a su espalda sin su consentimiento?

Quería despedazar a cada uno de sus supuestos amigos, hacerlos entender que para él, un hombre tan culto y prodigioso, nadie, ¡absolutamente nadie! Podía pasarlo a llevar.

-Esto es ridículo, nadie pidió mi consentimiento para hacer está patética fiesta! exclamó , poniéndose de pie.

-Ay, Itachi, le llamamos fiesta, hum, pero no es nada tan grave, hum. No tienes porque enojarte, hum

-Es mi casa!

-Es la casa de tus padres, hum

Itachi se quedó en silencio, porque, en verdad, era la casa de sus padres. Aún así el fuego que llevaba dentro, no se podía apagar con nada.

-Te sacaré los ojos con una cuchara.- sentenció, ciego por la rabia.

-Qué, hum?

Deidara hubiera estado sin dos ojos, si no hubiera sido por el timbre que sonaba.

Itachi (quien aún irradiaba rabia) fue a abrir la puerta, donde, en la entrada estaban todos los chicos.

-Hola!.- exclamó Yahiko, quien traía muchas bolsas con comida y alcohol.

Al ver que Itachi, sólo lo quedaba mirando con mucha rabia Yahiko preguntó. -Qué pasa Itachi? Por qué esa cara?''

-A ti también te sacaré los ojos con una cuchara.- dijo con demasiada determinación.

Y fue en ese entonces, que Itachi sacó una cuchara (no se sabe de dónde, en qué momento la cogió) y se abalanzo hacía Yahiko con todas sus fuerzas.

-Qué te pasa Itachi!?-Gritó Kisame, separándolo de Yahiko, quien había caído al suelo.

''Está poseído!'' gritó Hidan. Ayudando a levantar a Yahiko.

\- ¡Ustedes decidieron hacer una fiesta sin mi consentimiento! – gritaba Itachi, mientras Kisame, Obito y Sasori lo retenían.

-¡Si hubiéramos pedido tu permiso jamás nos hubieras dejado Itachi!-argumentó Yahiko.

\- Yo sabía que Itachi tenía una faceta psicópata. – murmuraba Konan.

\- ¡A ti también te sacaré los ojos con una cuchara! – grito Itachi.

En eso llega Deidara, alarmado por los gritos.

\- ¡Se descontrolo, hum!

\- Yo creo que es hora de sacar el pacificador. – dijo Sasori, completamente serio.

Todos se miraron.

Y si.

Era hora de sacar el elemento más importante dentro de la noche.

Yahiko se puso de pie y se sacudió el pantalón.

\- No quería recurrir a esto tan temprano, pero creo que es lo mejor. Hidan, sácalo. – ordenó el pelinaranjo.

Deidara fue a afirmar a Itachi, mientras este aún se movía desenfrenadamente.

\- ¡Entren todos! ¡Necesitamos cerrar la puta casa! – dijo Hidan, mientras cerraba todas las ventanas posibles y puertas que tuvieran corrientes de aire.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! – gritó Itachi.

Hidan de su bolsillo, saca un papel enrollado y de ese papel saca algo parecido a un cigarro. Un cigarro hecho a mano.

Y lo prende.

Y todos empiezan a fumar de él.

Toda la casa se llena de humo.

Itachi no se dio cuenta que hasta él agarro el porro para fumar.

Estaba en un estado de cámara lenta donde ya no le importaba sacar ojos con cucharas. Eso era lo de menos.

Ahora una pequeña fiesta ya no le parecía tan mala.

No se dio cuenta cuando todos estaban en el sillón riéndose.

.

.

.

\- Y entonces, le dije a la niña ''No seas ridícula, yo no ando con tontas niñas'' – dijo Itachi, mientras todos se reían a carcajadas.

Otra cosa que recordaba, era que en un momento Konan había puesto una canción de Bob Marley. One love.

Todos se pusieron de pie, mientras se abrazaban por los hombros y se empezaban a balancear, como buenos amigos.

En otro flash, se veía a Itachi en el patio de su casa, en el pasto, con Deidara. Itachi lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, (que por cierto estaban demasiado pequeños)

\- Yo la primera vez que te vi realmente pensé que eras mujer…

\- ¿Si, hum?

\- Seeh. – respondió Itachi mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. – De hecho, hasta te encontré un poco guapa.

\- Jajajaja, hum. Estamos muy drogados Itachi.

\- Te podría pedir que fueras mi novia? – dijo Itachi.

\- Jajaja, hum. Estás mal Itachi.

.

.

.

Itachi estaba sentado en el sillón nuevamente, había música baja. Todos estaban sentados y mirando hacia la nada.

\- En este momento de mi vida es cuando me cuestiono todo. – murmuró Hidan, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Creo que yo igual. Me pregunto si nosotros somos reales. – respondió Itachi.

Konan se pone de pie, mientras va a rebuscar en las bolsas que había traído Yahiko, una botella de sake.

\- Todos estamos muy pegados, así que empecemos a prender. – dijo Konan, mientras alzaba las tres botellas de sake.

\- ¡Siiii! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

Itachi veía todo borroso, veía sus pies caminando hacía la cocina. Era una sensación nunca antes vivida, pues jamás en su vida había bebido algo.

Aun que esta vez solo se tomo dos cortos.

Sentía demasiada hambre.

Rebusco en todos los muebles y saco todo lo comestible.

En ese momento estaba cometiendo uno de los pecados capitales.

La gula.

Y es que no podía parar. Todo se le hacía tan irresistible, quería llenarse hasta morir.

En eso entra Yahiko.

\- Acá estabas. – dijo el pelinaranjo.

\- Tenía hambre. –contestó el azabache, con la boca llena de pan.

\- Yo igual.

Yahiko se dirigió hacía el mueble y saco una caja de cereales. Empezó a comer como si fuera el último día de su vida.

\- Ezto zabe aun mejor cuando estoy ebrio. – decía Yahiko con la boca llena.

\- Creo que ezte ez el mejor diaf de mi vidaf. – respondió Itachi.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un segundo y al unísono se abrazaron fuertemente.

\- Igual te quiero. – dijo Itachi.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo igual…

.

.

.

En un momento de la noche, Itachi y Yahiko nuevamente volvieron al living para seguir tomando. Konan estaba arriba de la mesa bailando con una botella de sake, Hidan estaba riéndose como loco con Sasori, Obito comía unas papas y Deidara estaba en el baño.

\- Oye… recién me doy cuenta… ¿Y Nagato? – preguntó Itachi a todos.

\- ¡Ese imbécil no vino porque sus padres no lo dejan! ¡Maldito ñoño! – grito Konan desde la mesa.

\- ¡Oye Konan! ¡Tú solo te tienes que fijar en mí! ¡oíste! - exclamó Yahiko, con celos.

Itachi solo recuerda que tomo una botella de sake, se sentó y todo se volvió mucho más confuso.

.

.

.

\- Ya tranquilízate Itachi, hum. – decía, al parecer Deidara. – No llores, más, hum.

¿Llorar? ¿Itachi estaba llorando?

El azabache se secó las lágrimas y miro a Deidara.

\- Es que yo lo amo demasiado, sniff. – decía.

\- Todos amamos a nuestros hermanos, Itachi, hum.

¿Qué? ¿Amar a los hermanos?

\- Necesito ver a Sasuke, necesito abrazarlo, llévame hasta donde esta Sasuke, Deidara-sama, por favor. – suplicaba.

\- Bueno, hum. Afírmate de mi hombro, hum.

Y no sé como Itachi tomo fuerzas y abrazo a Deidara fuertemente, pero su deseo de ver a su querido hermano menor era mayor.

De camino hacía las escaleras, se cruzaron con un cuerpo. Itachi vio hacia abajo y era Hidan, quien estaba durmiendo.

\- Menos mal te quite la botella de sake, o si no hubieras quedado como él, hum.

Subieron dificultosamente las escaleras hasta que llegaron hasta lapieza de Sasuke.

Lo primero que hizo Itachi fue tirarse hacia la cuna de Sasuke, mientras lloraba.

\- ¡Zazuke estaba tan preocupado por ziiiiiii! – decía mientras lloraba. - ¡Sniff! ¡Erez el mejor hermano que he tenidooooooooooo!

\- Pero si es el único, hum. – dijo Deidara.

Sasuke poco a poco habría sus pequeños ojos.

 _¿Qué le pasa a mi nii-san? Esta llorando, ¿querrá hacer popo?_

\- SASUKEEEEEE TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Era una imagen algo conmovedora. Sasuke se había parado y mientras Itachi se agarraba de la cuna, Sasuke le pego con sus pequeños deditos en su frente.

.

.

.

¡Fin! ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.

Dejen sus reviews!


End file.
